The Power Of Friendship
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Pan comforts Trunks after Marron dumps him. Oneshot


**The Power Of Friendship**

**Trunks sat on bench in the park one Friday afternoon. His head was in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knee. From the looks of it, he seemed pretty upset about something.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Pan flew through the sky at normal speed. She was a little bored and she was wondering what she would do today since it was a holiday and there was no school that day.**

**"hmm maybe I'll ask Bra is she wants t" But before she could finish her sentence something or better yet someone caught her eye. Down below at the park Pan could see Trunks sitting on the bench. She couldn't quite make out what he was doing exactly, so she lower herself down the ground to see.**

**When she landed on the grass she could clearly see that trunks was indeed sitting on the bench and he had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Pan said in disbelief! She had never seen Trunks like this before. He had always been strong and brave. During the grand tour when her, grandpa goku and Trunks were searching for the dragon balls he had always been there for her. He would always protect from everything and he even jumped in front of that beam that was aimed right at her. He did that for her. He really was a selfless person.**

**However something must have happened to for him be this way. So she decided to find out. She cared for him deeply and didn't want to see him hurt.**

**Pan slowly walked up to him. "Trunks?" she lightly touched his shoulder and he looked up at her with a tear-stained face. She looked at him wide-eyed and with concern at the same time. She had never seen him cry before. Never….**

**"Trunks what happened?"**

**"why are yo-"**

**"it's nothing Pan just go away" he said slightly irritated and embarrassed that he's crying around of a girl. He turned away from her.**

**"But Trunks I just wanna help, you're always there for me" She urged on and she gently grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her. He looked so broken and hurt. She could see him fighting with his emotions in his eyes. She almost wanted to cry herself.**

**But he got up off the bench and began walking away.**

**"Just leave me alone Pan" he said in a raspy voice due to his crying. He wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed some more.**

**"No! I will not leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong" She said defiantly. She walked up to him and came in front of her and crossed her armed over her chest.**

**"You really are stubborn Pan aren't you? " He said looking down at the Teen as he slightly narrowed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Pan games today.**

**"Yes I am! And proud of it too" she said with a smirk but then expression changed to serious again. **

**"Trunks why won't you tell me what's wrong?!"**

**"Is it me?"**

**"Was is something I did?"**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"I'm sorry if I did something, I really am!"**

**"Just tell me what it is!" she all but pleased with him. She grabbed his waist and hugged him and cried silently on his stomach.**

**"Noooo" he cried some more and sunk to the grass on his knees. She hugged his tighter. "I won't let go until you tell me what's wrong"**

**It was no use he couldn't fight with her. Even though he was the adult but she was as stubborn as Chichi and she would not stop until she go her way. But there were somethings that she didn't need to know….**

**"Marron broke up me" He finally confessed. "What?" Pan looked up at Trunks.**

**They both sat on the grass now. "I'm so sorry Trunks, I always thought you guys were happy together".**

**"me too" he said. Pan reached up and wipe his tears away.**

**"what you gonna make fun of me now?" He said as he rolled his eyes.**

**"No I'm not, everyone cries Trunks, even vegeta cries" she said as she winked at him.**

**"Anyway why did she break up with you, you're a nice guy and cute too" Pan said that last part as she blushed. Trunks chuckled at the compliment.**

**"Thanks Pan but you really don't know Marron like I do" he said.**

**"She broke up with me because of you, and my close friendship with you"**

**"She said that if I continued to see you then it's over and I told her no"**

**"that's why I didn't want to you Pan"**

**"I'm afraid the truth would hurt you"**

**Pan listened in shock. She couldn't believe this. Marron broke up with Trun****ks because of her and their friendship. What a bitch! If Her father wasn't close friends with her Grandfather then she would rip Marron's head off.**

**"I can't believe she would do or say something like that" Pan said**

**"And she's acting as if it's not my fault!" Pan almost cried. **

**"You cry Pan it's your fault, If she doesn't respect my friends then she's not worth my time" He said**

**"Then why are "you" crying over some girl who doesn't like your friends?"**

**"Because I loved her Pan, I wanted to marry her"**

**Pan looked at him as if he had two heads. "Why would think of marring her?" **

**Trunks slightly narrowed his eye and gave her a suspicious look. "Pan? are you jealous?"**

**Pan almost fell back anime style. "what! no way! I'm not jealous of that, that blonde haired little arh!" **

**She was fuming right now and Trunks was now laughing. He grabbed his stomach and fell back on the grass as he laughed his head off. **

**"Ah ha ha!" **

**"Oh Panny! **

**"Will you shutup my god! you're even worse then uncle Goten!" Pan wanted to smack Trunks upside his head. **

**"Okay calm down!" Trunks said setting down. "anyway you made me feel better"**

**"Don't feel too bad Pan, All girls like me" he said smirking. Pan blushed at this. **

**"And besides at least now I know her true colors forget it" He said getting serious now. **

**Pan crawled next to Trunks and hugged him tightly. He rested his head on her shoulders. "She doesn't deserve you Trunks" she said as he stroke his soft lavender hair.**

**"Thanks Pan you made me feel a little better even though I'm still hurt"**

**"Don't' worry you'll get over it and I'll be here for you"**

**"Our friendship is more powerful then what you had and with her"**

**"and that's what made her jealous" she added **

**"You know Pan you are wise beyond your years" Trunks said smiling at her.**

**"Thanks I think I get it from my mom" Pan giggled as she blushed.**

**"Trunks"**

**"what?"**

**"You're my best friend". He looked up at her and pulled her to him.**

**"you're my best friend too Panny". He hugged her tightly against his chest. **

**"Trunks" she said looking up at him. **

**"Yes Pan" he looked down at her. **

**"if I was Marron, I wouldn't have broken up with you"**

**He gave her a weird look then smile at her. **

**"good, when you get a boyfriend, I'm sure you'll make him happy" . Pan went silent at this. Secretly she really liked Trunks and she was hoping that he would get the hint from that last comment she made. **

**"what?, what is it?" he asked.**

**"Oh it's, it's just nothing it's stupid" She getting up as she dusted her pants. He frowned at her.**

**She sighed. "okay! I'll tell you later but please don't look at me like that"**

**"like what?, you mean like this!" he made a really ugly face and began chasing after her. **

**Pan screamed and away from him. "Get back here you little!" **

**And together they laughed and ran from the Park to the Parking lot where Trunks car was and drove to get some ice cream. **


End file.
